The gift of Christmas
by animeloveramy
Summary: A nice story for christmas! After being caught spying on him what happens when Haruhi decides to give Kyoya a christmas present when their alone in the club room? Kyoya/Haruhi   HAPPY CHRISTMAS!


**Happy Christmas everyone!**

'_**All I want for Christmas is you'**_

**oxo…oxo**

Kyoya's eyes flicked up as he felt someone watching him. With narrowed eyes he closed the laptop lid before putting it to one side and getting up, not sure what had caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. Being the only one in the club room he had no idea where the feeing came from but then, as his eyes fell on the slightly open door, he realised what had likely happened.

Haruhi was stood with her back against the clubroom door, her heart beating a mile a minute as she clutched the strap of her bag tightly. She had been watching Kyoya as he worked through the gap between the doors, struggling to force herself to open the doors wider and go in. she had never felt that way about the club room before and she wonder why she did now. Then she looked down, knowing the reason.

It was because Kyoya had been in there, on his own. It had been a couple of weeks since she had realised her feelings for the host club member and she had tried her hardest to act normally around him. Sure she hadn't succeeded she was scared of embarrassing herself further and this fact alone was the main reason she had been trying to avoid being alone with him. He had noticed her staring though as she had watched him through the door and it had frightened her greatly when he had quickly looked up, almost straight at her. She wasn't sure if he had spotted her and had moved to hide as quickly as possible.

Kyoya sighed quietly; not knowing who it was who had been watching him through the door. He was sure he had seen someone, but only briefly and he hadn't even noticed until he had come to he conclusion that that was the only thing it could have been. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he walked over to the door, curious as to whether they would still be there or if they had scarpered.

Reaching the doors he opened the right one before his eyes widened slightly at the squeal that came from behind it. Stopping the door he looked around, surprised to see a wide eyed Haruhi with her palms against the door where she was struggling to keep herself upright. She had obviously been leaning against the door when he had opened it and, not expecting its movement, had been unable to regain her balance and would have ended up on the floor if Kyoya had not stopped opening the door.

"Haruhi?" he asked, his voice showing genuine curiosity and surprise and she froze before lifting her startled eyes to meet his nervously.

"Yes?" she replied, trying to keep her cool but being unable to keep the tremor from her voice. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you spying on me?" he continued, causing the girl to gulp at his expression. _Something intelligent! Say something intelligent Haruhi! _She told herself mentally, searching around for something to say.

"Uh…because?" was what she came out with and she died inside. _Great one girl; nice, smooth._ Kyoya just stared at her before holding out a hand to help her up. She took it timidly before sighing as she was returned to her normal posture.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you a little early?" he asked, deciding it was probably a good idea to drop the subject of her spying habits. And it was a valid question; for the ten or so minutes between end of school and hosting time she could usually be found in the library doing some studying. The rest of the club usually had other things they attended too as well and he was often here, on his own, for a good while before anyone else turned up, giving him a good opportunity to work.

"Yes, well, the library was busy and I didn't have much to do anyway so I thought I'd come here instead. I didn't realise you would be the only one here Kyoya-sempai." She said, her chocolate eyes looking up into his deep blue ones with a look of confusion. Kyoya nodded slightly before turning to walk back into the room, Haruhi following.

"It's not unusual for me to be here before anyone else; this pace is quite peaceful when you're the only one in it." he explained as he sat back down on the sofa and opened his laptop again. Haruhi looked at him nervously, fingering her bag slightly at his words.

"Oh. Well I can leave if you want me to." She offered quietly and Kyoya looked up at her. She was acting more nervously than usual.

"No, no, that's fine." He replied, a small smile gracing his lips causing Haruhi to blush ever so slightly. She then nodded, moving her eyes from his before placing herself on the sofa opposite, not feeling as comfortable as she usually did.

It was nearing Christmas at Ouran and the club room was decked out with several trees and a verity of different lights and decorations fit for the time of year. This was the last week of school before the holidays and Haruhi wondered vaguely if she would be seeing the host club over the holidays. With a grim smile she concluded that, yes, she probably would, whether she liked it or not. Despite this fact though she had gotten them all presents and, as she looked at the black haired boy opposite her, she wondered if now would be a good time to give him his.

Nodding to herself, she rummaged around in her bag before gripping the small present in her hands and looked up at Kyoya who was now watching her in interest. Feeing her face redden she looked away before leaving her bag and standing up, placing the wrapped gift on the table in front of him before sitting back down again, an embarrassed look on her face.

Though it wasn't a big present she had put allot of time and effort into it, more than the others. After all, what on earth did you get a super rich boy who probably had everything she could afford anyway? In the end she had decided though and had, at the time, thought it a brilliant idea. Now she was worried.

"Don't open it till Christmas though." She told him, her eyes warning him against opening it before. She sure as hell didn't want to be there when he did; what if he didn't like it?

Kyoya was surprised. He hadn't expected to get a gift from Haruhi and he had to admit that he was quite pleased. Slowly he stretched forward, grasping the small package in his hand and twisting it around in his fingers. Then he looked back at the brunette and smiled.

"Thank you." He said softly, causing Haruhi to shiver slightly at his tone.

Kyoya kept his eyes on the girl as he slipped the small gift into his pocket before reaching for his bag and puling out a small black box that had a bow holding it together. He had got this for Haruhi a couple of weeks ago as he had been browsing the jewellery section for his sister's birthday. It had reminded him of her so intently he had bought it on a whim and had decided that if she got him a present, which he hadn't expected her to do; he would give it to her.

Haruhi's eyes were round as Kyoya paced the box on the table and slid it over to her. She had never in a million years expected to get a present back form Kyoya. Not straight after at least. At most she thought he might have thought it his obligation to buy her a little something after she had him but not this. She stared at him for a moment before she was brought back down to earth by his deep voice.

"Merry Christmas Haruhi." He told her gently, surprising even himself at his tone. Haruhi blinked before smiling widely and grasping the box on the table, studying it intently before clutching it to her chest and looking at him with the same huge smile.

"Thank you very much Kyoya-sempai." She offered, happiness flowing through her every word. Kyoya smiled slightly before going back to his laptop.

"You're welcome."

**xxx…xxx**

Christmas day that the Fujioka household was filled with Christmas cheer as the pair happily unwrapped their presents. Haruhi always liked to keep presents for then so she would have more to open and that included the ones she had got from the host club and girls at school.

One of these was the box from Kyoya and she vowed that she would open it last and save it as a treat for the day. When she had opened them all, finding a range of expensive gifts from men's hair products (the girls) to swimming costumes (the twins) all over the floor, she finally picked up the ribbon fastened box.

"Who's that from?" Ranka asked, eyeing the leather bound box with interest. Haruhi looked up at him in surprise.

"Kyoya-sempai." She told him with a small smile. Ranka beamed. Turning her eyes away from her now very excited father she picked at the ribbon, excitement building in her own chest as it came easily undone and fell silently to the floor. She then proceeded to open the box, feeling the thin leather that covered it and realising for the first time just how expensive it must have been.

When she saw what was inside she gasped, not quite believing what she saw was real. It was a necklace, silver with a thin chain that seemed to flow through her fingers like liquid. The, pendant, though was what made it special. It was in the shape of an H and silver, gilded with red gems that glittered in the light of the sun; taking her breath away and dazzling her father as he peered over her shoulder to have a look.

"Wow. He must really like you to give you something like that." He commented in awe, causing Haruhi to stare at him for a full minute before snapping out of it, picking the necklace up and placing it around her neck, the pendant sitting at the base of her throat comfortably. It was only about an hour after that, that she heard the doorbell ring. It didn't surprise her greatly when she opened the door to the host club who took pleasure in letting themselves in.

"Guys, really, there's enough room for you to sit without holding your knees to your chest. If you're going to stay here for the day you could at least _try_ to be polite." She scolded as they all sat with their knees tight against their chests in an effort to 'conserve' the space that was there to be filled. Kyoya was the one who had got the message first and he soon began to relax, sitting cross legged and leaning against the wall as he watched the others who continued to piss the already annoyed girl off even further in amusement. Ranka had decided his needs were best suited elsewhere for the moment and had taken off in all his transvestite glory.

Kyoya hadn't failed to notice the pendant hanging around Haruhi's neck and was rather pleased that she had decided to wear it. It gave him a strange feeling that he had seemed to be getting a lot around the girl lately, a small ache in his chest and he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. His present from Haruhi had also given him that feeling.

He had been quite surprised when he opened it to see a cream coloured fabric to fall out. Picking it up in curiosity he had turned it over to see, in beautiful embroidery, _Kyoya Ootori _in a corner. Brushing his fingers across it he realised it had been done by Haruhi herself rather than in a shop. The thought filled his chest with happiness and another feeling he wasn't sure about. The actual thing was a handkerchief, embroidered by her and personalised in deep purple stitching that must have taken forever. In one of the other corners was a purple rose, so intricately designed he wondered how long it took her to do.

He had never really taken Haruhi for an embroidery kind of person though he had seen her with a sewing kit once but had thought nothing of it. That's what he got for misjudging her, something he planned never to do again.

After hours of the host cub running amok in her house Haruhi decided she needed a breather, going out onto the balcony and leaning against the cold metal rails. She could see her breath in the darkness and it was lit up by the street lamps that glowed peacefully on the street. Haruhi smiled, finally getting rid of the headache that was Tamaki. She turned swiftly as the door opened before breathing a sigh of relief as she saw Kyoya standing in the doorway.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, his voice light as he watched the smile that came to the brunette's face.

"I thought it might have been Tamaki. Or, rather, dreading it was." She answered in a playful tone. Kyoya smiled before closing the door and walking over to her.

"You needed a break from the madness?" he asked, though by the look in his eyes Haruhi knew he already knew the answer. She nodded anyway before looking out into the street, suddenly nervous as she realised she was alone with him.

"Thank you, by the way. The necklace is beautiful." She thanked him, lifting her hand up to touch the pendant as she looked into his eyes. He smiled.

"And thank you. Did _you_ embroider this?" Kyoya replied, pulling out the handkerchief and holding it between his fingers. Haruhi nodded and looked away. "It's very good." He concluded before placing it back into his pocket. Haruhi smiled at him, looking up into his dazzling eyes as they danced in the moonlight. He certainly was gorgeous, his midnight hair and ocean eyes causing her heart to beat at a million miles an hour.

Kyoya was stunned. Looking at Haruhi in this light, dimmed by the darkness yet lit by both the street lights and the moon, had given him a whole new perspective on his emotions. Ones he had thought were perhaps respect or admiration had now changed; uncovered and revealed by her beauty and expression. He loved her. This new revolution scared him slightly and he wondered if he should say anything, act upon it.

Then he looked into her eyes, filled to the brim with an emotion he had seen in his own so many times when thinking of her. His lips twitching slightly into a small smile he raised his hand so that his fingers could stroke her cheek gently, causing her eyes to widen slightly and her breath to hitch.

"Kyoya-sempai?" she asked, her voice hardly above a whisper. Kyoya's eyes focused on her, a loving look in his eyes.

"Yes Haruhi?" he asked, still caressing her cheek delicately; brushing a lock of her short hair behind her ear as he watched her lips move.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She needed to know. Needed to know whether he knew what he was doing, if he was taunting her or if he meant it. She needed to know this. Needed to know it so much she was willing to give him the wrong idea. He looked into her eyes and smiled, understanding this need.

"Why Haruhi, I do believe I'm about to kiss you." He replied before bending down towards her, his eyes drooping as hers did, and kissing her gently on the lips. He started slowly, getting a taste of her other before Haruhi started kissing back, gripping the front of his top before winding an arm around his neck and running her fingers through his hair.

His arms went to her waist, holding her against him as he deepened the kiss, and running a hand up her back, causing her to shiver slightly in exhilaration. Then they broke apart and he held her close to him, lifting one hand up to stroke her head tenderly.

"I love you Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi whispered into his chest, her arms coming down from his head to wrap around his waist. Kyoya smiled, leaning his chin on top of her head and sighing in relief.

"Then you can drop the sempai bit, ok. Just call me Kyoya." He told her, still stoking her head absentmindedly. Haruhi looked up, moving Kyoya's chin so that she was staring into his eyes. She seemed to find what she wanted to in them because she smiled.

"I love you…Kyoya." She repeated, causing the boy to smile and tighten his grip.

"I love you too Haruhi." He replied her, causing her heart to fill with happiness. _Best Christmas ever_. She thought as she snuggled into his warm chest.

**oxo…oxo**

**HAPPY CHRITSMAS! **

**Right, I think I kept them all in character but I'm not sure. If I didn't then I apologise but I did the best I could with the circumstances; after all neither of them are actually shown as being in love, are they? ^^**

**I hope you are all having a good Christmas and I hope you enjoyed this story. I, personally, am quite proud of it. So please review. It would be an awesome Christmas present. ^_^ thank you for reading.**


End file.
